2000 Words: Suigetsu and Karin
by existence555
Summary: Just what it sounds like. 20 drabbles, 100 words each, SuiKa. Because we need more of it. Complete!
1. Trick

**A/N: Hehe, the first of my drabbles. There are going to be 20, and they're going to be 100 words each, minus the a/n. So, uh, I'd really like reviews. So review!! Thanks :)**

Suigetsu walked over and immediately began to annoy Karin.

"Bitch," he taunted her.

"Fang boy," she called back.

"Whore," Suigetsu grinned.

"Asshole," Karin replied.

"I love you," Suigetsu winked mischievously.

"I hate you," Karin shot back.

"I hate you," Suigetsu said promptly.

"I love you," Karin retorted without thinking.

When she realized what she had said, her jaw dropped.

"I'm going to kill you," Karin growled, getting up.

"But you said you loved me," Suigetsu pouted.

"That doesn't make a difference," Karin told him.

Suigetsu watched her closely, but saw no attack, only a blush.

"So you do?" he smirked.


	2. Definition

**A/N: I don't even remember. Do they have computers in Naruto? If they don't, AU. Review!!**

"That's great," Suigetsu laughed.

The red haired girl lounging on his bed shot a glare at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Karin asked.

Suigetsu pointed to the computer screen.

"I can't see it," Karin told him. "You could just tell me what it says."

"Okay," Suigetsu sighed. "On Urban Dictionary, it defines Karin as the most beautiful girl in the world."

He snorted as she glared at him again.

"And you think that's wrong?" she inquired, ready to get up and punch him.

"Of course not," Suigetsu smirked. "Just funny that they should have the same definition as me."


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: Review! It will be much appreciated :)**

Smirking, Karin watched Suigetsu's opponent try to hit him. She was sure that it would be impossible, but the enemy ninja did the unthinkable.

Suigetsu went flying. He hadn't turned into water.

Karin quickly punched out the man she was fighting and ran over to Suigetsu.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Never thought you'd be worried," Suigetsu grinned.

And with that, his body went limp.

Karin woke up, her heart beating wildly and her hands clammy.

Suigetsu's arm was lazily entwined around her, and soft snores were coming from his mouth.

"You damn idiot," Karin whispered. "I fucking love you."


	4. Name

**A/N: I really appreciate all your reviews, and I'm glad you've liked the chapters so far. Review! :)**

"Hey, do you have a last name?" Suigetsu asked casually.

Karin rolled her eyes at her most irritating teammate.

"No," she replied. "Why do you care?"

"Oh nothing," Suigetsu shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation."

Karin narrowed her eyes, examining his amused expression closely.

"I told you," he laughed. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"I've got my eyes on you," Karin frowned.

She started to leave, but was interrupted.

"Karin!" Suigetsu called.

She turned around.

"You can have mine if you want," he offered slyly.

She turned back around, ignoring him. _Hozuki Karin._ It didn't sound too bad...


	5. Sleepfight

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I really love them. So keep reviewing and enjoying! :)**

When Sasuke couldn't sleep, it was usually because of what happened in the bed next to him.

Nights would go like this:

Suigetsu and Karin, muttering under their breath about each other's idiocy, would eventually wrap around each other and fall asleep.

Karin, being a restless sleeper, would often turn over, her limbs flying out to hit Suigetsu.

Having good reflexes, Suigetsu would proceed to dissolve into water, waking Karin up because she was soaked through.

He would revert back to human, and she would scream curses at him.

Then they would wrap around each other and fall asleep again.


	6. Proof

**A/N: I love all of your reviews, so please, keep reviewing! :)**

Karin pulled away first, trying to hide the gulps of air she was taking to ensure that she would stay alive.

"I told you."

She turned and glared at him.

"You suck."

Suigetsu grinned at her, revealing the little tooth that had started this.

"_You know, that fang would hurt like hell during a kiss, dumbass."_

"_I don't think so."_

Suigetsu had gone on to prove that it wasn't a problem, and now she was stuck in this bad situation. Suddenly, she had a thought. Leaning in again, Karin whispered a suggestion.

"Maybe we should try again to make sure."


	7. Jealous

They were in a town overnight and Karin was annoyed to see a barely clothed girl flounce over to Suigetsu.

"Your sword is so cool," the girl cooed.

"You like it?" Suigetsu grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled and leaned in…

"Get off of him, you little _whore_," Karin cut in.

The girl's jaw dropped and she disappeared almost instantaneously. Suigetsu shot Karin a what-the-hell look.

"I'm just looking out for you," Karin informed him irritably.

"Or looking out for yourself," Suigetsu murmured.

She glared at him but didn't object when he caught her in a kiss.


	8. Coincidence

**A/N: This looks longer, but it is actually 100 words. Review! :)**

Karin fingered the bottom of her shirt tentatively, timing her change of clothes carefully.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Go._

Just as she pulled her shirt over her head, a light haired boy walked into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Ever heard of a lock?"

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD _SOME _BRAINS."

"And I thought you were a bitch. Oh wait, you are."

"GET OUT OF HERE."

"You still haven't put on your shirt."

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING."

"And you did this on purpose."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't have to do all that to get my attention."

"MMPH. WHO SAID YOU COULD KISS ME?"


	9. Identity

Suigetsu eyed Karin, who was standing in the hallway. Her hand was in front of the door, raised up and about to knock.

Her hair was drawn back in a way that Suigetsu somehow found familiar. He recalled Sasuke's drunk description of pink hair like that, hair that belonged to a girl that he loved.

Suigetsu's steps were light as he approached his teammate, his tone even lighter.

"He wants you to be Sakura," Suigetsu told her.

Karin turned around, not replying.

"But I," Suigetsu continued softly. "I want you to be you."

Without a word, she crumpled against him.


	10. Pulse

**A/N: Blame Glee and their version of Thong Song. Hehe. Review! :)**

Team Taka was in a city and for Karin, that meant it was party time.

Suigetsu, in the mood for some action, also went out.

He reached a club and was immediately captivated by a redhead. Smirking, he noticed a thong peeking out of her shorts.

Making his way to center, he slid slender fingers over her hips and pulled her body against his own.

"What do you say we get that thong off before the night is over?"

"Suigetsu, that is a TERRIBLE pickup line."

"It works on sluts."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me? See, I told you it worked."


	11. Resignation

**A/N: Why does the word count always get messed up? They're all 100 words, I can assure you of that... Review! :)**

"It's Madara," Sasuke explained, sounding unusually broken. "He thinks it's unprofessional."

Suigetsu grinned at the Uchiha.

"I thought it might be like that," he shrugged. "Listen, Sasuke, we…"

He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"We want this," Karin added. "And if someone else doesn't, then they can go to hell."

Suigetsu nodded in agreement.

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped as the couple stood up and began walking.

"Let's meet again!" Suigetsu called back amiably.

His arm snaked around the redhead, making her cheeks redden. Karin murmured something into his shoulder and Suigetsu smirked back.

Despite himself, Sasuke almost smiled.


	12. Hunger

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Review!! :)**

"Yo," Suigetsu said as he walked into the room. "I'm hungry as hell."

Karin looked over at the chicken, noticing that there was only one piece left.

She sprang first. Suigetsu managed to tackle her, but not before she had stuffed it into her mouth.

"Ha!" Karin exclaimed, still partly chewing.

"That was just mean," he sighed.

"No other food," Karin smirked.

He leaned down to kiss her, in the process transferring some of the chicken to his own mouth.

"Plan didn't work as well as you'd hoped, huh?" Suigetsu grinned, getting up.

"Oh no," Karin murmured. "It worked perfectly."


	13. Taunt

**A/N: Gah, I haven't updated since November. Review!**

Suigetsu fell backward on the bed, breathing hard.

"You know," he panted. "That was fucking fantastic."

"You shouldn't have expected anything else," Karin retorted breathily.

He shot her a lopsided grin, the hint of a challenge glinting off his fang.

"Ready to go again?" he asked.

Karin looked at him in disbelief.

"Ever heard of recovery time?" she said irritably. "God damn, Suigetsu."

He yanked on her wrist, forcing their bodies together.

"Scared of something?" he whispered, his hands clutching bunches of red hair.

"You did _not_," Karin gasped. "You're on, asshole."

Suigetsu smirked as the savage kisses began again.


	14. Imagine

**A/N: Happy Holidays, guys! Review! :)**

"_Suigetsu, you have been a very naughty boy," Karin winked._

_A red Santa hat, strappy red heels, and deliciously scandalous scraps of red cloth in between. Oh, Suigetsu loved it all._

"_I'll show you naughty," he smirked._

Karin whacked him on the head. Lazy bastard, still asleep.

"What the hell?!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

He found Karin in front of him, a Santa hat perched on her head.

So, he did what any man would have done. Pulling her onto the bed, he kissed her ravenously.

Karin, shocked, broke away after a few seconds.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too," she murmured.


	15. Defend

**A/N: Happy (late) New Year, everyone! Review!**

"Wow, Karin," Suigetsu commented. "Did you run into a wall or something?"

"Fuck off," she shot back, her hand shooting to her bruise. "I'm _so_ not in the mood, Suigetsu."

He looked at her curiously.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"It's none of your damn business," Karin spat.

"You were on a date!" Suigetsu realized.

She turned away.

"Who is he?" Suigetsu growled.

Karin remained silent.

"I'll kill him," he promised, walking over to her. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Suigetsu," Karin began, her voice cracking.

He pulled her body against his and let her cry into his chest.


	16. Battle

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while between updates. Review! :)**

Suigetsu was amused by Karin's fascination with the snow, until a snowball crashed into his nose.

"What the hell?" Suigetsu growled, scowling.

"Can't take the heat?" Karin smirked.

She ran away as he started coming after her. He finally managed to catch her; Karin's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling. He slipped the snowball into her shirt, chuckling victoriously.

"I win," Suigetsu whispered, his arm still around her.

"Maybe," Karin shrugged.

She pulled him in for a kiss, taking him by surprise.

Karin pulled away abruptly and Suigetsu soon felt snow dripping down spine.

That didn't stop his grin.


	17. Disguise

**A/N: I've been playing with this idea for a while and I kind of like it. Review! **

Karin wasn't usually curious about her lovers, even if they had masks.

This was different.

This man had surpassed her expectations, taken her by surprise.

And she liked it.

So, Karin pulled off his mask.

"Shit!" he muttered.

Karin didn't hear him, as she was too busy taking in his appearance.

"Suigetsu," she breathed.

"Karin," he replied. "Don't be–"

Suigetsu was cut off by soft lips on his.

"This is ridiculous," Karin murmured, as she broke away.

He looked at her in confusion.

"All you had to do was ask," she chuckled.

Suigetsu grinned and pulled her into another kiss.


	18. Mastermind

**A/N: Seems like Karin's always the one making evil plans. How about Suigetsu this time? Review! :)**

Suigetsu watches calmly as Karin slaps her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIG!" she shouts. "YOU WERE WITH THAT FUCKING WHORE!"

That 'whore' takes a small bundle of money from Suigetsu and grins at him before leaving. He winks back, silently thanking her for helping him in his scheme.

Finally, Karin walks back over to Suigetsu.

"Boys," she mutters. "They're not good for anything."

"Oh, save your bitching for someone who cares," Suigetsu retorts.

Karin puts her head down on the table, sighing.

He takes the opportunity to smirk and wave to her ex-boyfriend.

_Goodbye_, Suigetsu mouths.


	19. Nightfall

**A/N: Oh man, getting towards the end is at once sad and exciting at the same time, because I really like the last chapter. Anyway, review! :)**

"What the hell is so great about the stars anyway?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin spent hours outside looking at the night sky; he couldn't understand it.

"They're always there," she replied. "No matter what happens, when it's nighttime, the stars will always come out."

Suigetsu snorted and sat down on the wet grass next to her.

"I come out at night too," he shrugged. "Big deal."

"You don't glow, dumbass," Karin pointed out.

The corners of his mouth twitched.

"I make _you_ glow," Suigetsu retorted. "Ain't that enough?"

He anticipated her punch, caught her hand, and pulled her into a kiss.


	20. Eternal

**A/N: Last chapter. This has been a lot of fun, guys! Spread the SuiKa love around the world. Review! :)**

It didn't matter that the scraps of cloth she was wearing weren't even white.

It didn't matter that their priest had a bottle of alcohol hanging from one hand and their vows in another.

It didn't matter that she didn't have bridesmaids or a maid of honor or that there was no best man.

Karin leaned forward and kissed Suigetsu, sealing their lifetime commitment. She felt him smirk against her lips and smirked back, her tongue tracing his fang.

_This_, Hozuki Karin decided, was all that would ever matter.

As long as they had each other, everything would be okay.


End file.
